Tollie One Shots and Drabbles
by MercyFrost
Summary: A bunch of Tollie one shots ranging from their extremely heated moments to pure fluff.
1. Prompt: First Kiss

A/N: okay, so as usual, I found myself in a Tollie mood and was absolutely depressed by the lack of fanfiction on this site focusing on them. So, I was rereading and was falling in love with them all over again but for the life of me could not come up with a coherent storyline. And conveniently, I came across a bunch of prompts. So I decided just to write a series of one-shots. Now, I'm warning you now. most of these are probably gonna be AU and they're probably not gonna be able to coexist with each other and be contradictory, so consider these individuals and not at all grouped together except that they all have to do with Tollie.

Anyway, this one takes places very early in their relationship. They've only met each other a week or two ago I guess, and had started dating in less time than that. Otherwise it's pretty straightforward.

One last thing, please review!

Prompt: first kiss

They had been out all night. It was 11:00 and things were winding down as they always eventually had to, much to the pair's dismay. He pulled up to her apartment building, got out of the car. "I hope you know you don't have to walk me to the door," Tess told him.

Oliver smiled. "Yeah, but, you see, I want to be able to see you for as long as possible," he smiled, playing a corny pick up line that they both knew she found adorable. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him, absorbing the heat from the small body that fit into him perfectly from any angle it seemed.

They walked into the lobby, her head leaning on his chest as they walked in silence, neither wanting to disturb the peace that the other gave them. They stopped in the lobby, right before the elevator, as she turned to face him, her hand finding his and lacing her fingers through his, never breaking the intense eye contact that had developed between them.

He was nervous but the bright green fire in her eyes made his heart beat fast anyway so the reason for his nervousness added to that nearly put him into cardiac arrest. But, no, it was love, or so he preferred to call it. Otherwise he might come across as crazy. He knew it was early, but he also knew that he had never nor would ever feel this way about anyone else ever again. It seemed impossible.

Why was he so nervous, you ask? He was going to kiss her tonight. He had promised himself that much. He had been dreaming about it since he met her and had to force himself not to scare her off. But tonight was the night he would do it. She offered him a small smile which he gladly returned, when their eyes met, truly met.

He leaned into her and brushed his lips against hers tenderly. At first she was shocked by the sudden contact but that was not nearly as offsetting as the separation. He looked down at her, warm chocolate eyes meeting fiery emerald ones. She smiled broadly, yearning for more. For now they would take it slowly. But it would be quite the wait.


	2. Prompt: Chocolate

A/N: So, I decided that even though I _just _posted, Valentine's Day needs some Tollie thrown in. Even if you don't read this on Valentine's day, it' still just some Tollie fluff.

So the "plot", if you can call this much fluff that, behind this one is pretty direct. Oliver will do anything to make her happy, he just wished he thought first.

Prompt: Chocolate  
>Tess had always liked chocolate. But she had never <em>loved<em> it, never had a particularly strong craving for it. Then she got pregnant and it was all she wanted to eat..._ever_.

Oliver spent more money on chocolate in those nine months than he had in his life. But he didn't mind, he always wanted for her to have the best of the best, no matter what. So he bought her all kinds of chocolate, always the expensive delicacies. He was pretty sure he was keeping Gertrude Hawk in business.

One night, she had one of her late night cravings as every pregnant woman does and as you would expect at eleven o'clock at night, Gertrude Hawk was not open, forcing him to stoop as low as to buy Hershey's from 7-eleven, and possibly have to put up with a grumpy, pregnant Tess. Not a good combo, in his opinion as Tess was always extremely stubborn person and could hold a grudge like no other, putting even Lois to the test.

On the bright side, she liked it. On the not so bright side, she _loved_ it. Soon, she started convincing him to just buy that instead. "It's cheaper," she said. He wouldn't argue with her. Everyone knew better than to argue with Tess. She had always had all the logic in the world and the stubborn willpower to back it up. And Oliver didn't have the heart to do it, especially with _her_ pregnancy mood swings.

This, and unfortunately he always fell to her, because he loved her too darn much. It wasn't until later that he realized she actually preferred the Hershey's. He never said he was the brightest in the world. She had been playing him the whole darn time and he didn't realize it.

He couldn't decide if he was angry or relieved. Because while he was no mathematician, he did know that even he couldn't afford an entire box of fancy chocolate every night for nine months. On the other hand, she had let him buy her a box of expensive chocolate every week for three months. That's twelve boxes of chocolate! And a truck load of money!

Okay, the second part was what he was stuck on more but come on.

This is exactly what _would_ happen to him. He _would_ get kicked to the couch over a box of chocolate. That's just his life.


	3. Prompt: Final

Summery: In the episode Pandora, Chloe shoots Tess. Oliver cradles her in her last moments. This, in my mind, is what ran through his mind.

Prompt: Final  
>He knew in that moment that it would be his final moment with her. Denial rang through his head almost as loudly as the certainty. That darn certainty that told him never again. It was yelling, screaming about all the ways he failed her. A physical pain tore through his heart. She couldn't go. Didn't she have any idea how much she meant to him?<p>

No, she didn't. Because he never told her. That was number one. The first thing that certainty rang with. And it all paled in comparison to that one, first and final fact. He had always just assumed she knew. After all how could you not see it? So what if he wasn't open with it. Wasn't it painstakingly obvious?

Clearly it wasn't. Or else she wouldn't have traveled down this path that lead her here. It killed him. He lead her to this. That voice taunted him. She'd be okay. She'd be happy if he had just told her. No, he didn't lead her down this path. He pushed her headfirst by exploiting her. Playing to her fears because she couldn't see his.

Maybe she did. Maybe that's why she hadn't pushed. Because she understood fear and lived with the fear of never being enough her entire life. And he used it against her. I'm sorry didn't cut it.

He just wanted to go back and push Zod away from her and tell him that no one could touch her. That he was sorry and he would take everything back. That he needed her.

He tried everything, convincing her to stay but it didn't work. It wasn't her choice. She breathed her last breath. He kissed her forehead as though that would make the difference. That final kiss. The last time he could show her how much she actually meant to him. It didn't do anything. but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. There was no electricity, no shock like there always was whenever he touched her. Because she wasn't there anymore. Tears streamed down his face for the second time he could remember in his life.

He lost all the people who meant the world to him. First his parents. Mercy had helped him get past that. Now she was gone and he couldn't come back from that. For all intents and purposes, it was over for him. He had nothing left to live for. He lost his muse, his purpose. He lost his everything.

He buried her, and as he poured the dirt over her face he had to choke back a sob yet again. The manual labor had momentarily distracted him but he knew he couldn't ignore it forever. He knew this would be his final glance of her.


	4. Prompt: Numb

Prompt: Numb  
>Tess had felt everything from heartache and pain to joy and happiness and everything in between. But this numbness was something new.<p>

He wasn't the man she thought he was. The man she thought he was never would have cheated on her. He swore he would love her till the day he died. He lied. Clearly, blatantly lied. And that was the worst part. She had believed him.

She thought he cared about her. She had never been so wrong in her life. This was exactly what she was afraid of. This targeted her fears perfectly. And yet while all these thoughts were running through her head all she felt was nothing.

Is this how it's supposed to feel? Certainly not. She's supposed to break down crying. Or start yelling erratically. But this? Standing there shellshocked was definitely not what's supposed to happen.

He looked like he just realized what he did and it took everything in her not to run into his arms. But when he wrapped his arms around her she didn't pull away but held him closer with tears streaming down her face.

It was only when she woke up the next morning, realizing that he had gone that she actually started feeling something.

a/n: due to the fact that I haven't updated anything in forever I've decided to add three "chapters" if that's what these can be called. I feel super guilty, but don't forget to review!


	5. Prompt: Broken Wings

Prompt: broken wings  
>She stood, looking out on the city, the cool breeze hitting her face, blowing her long red hair back. More than anything, she wanted to fly away. Fly away to where someone would care. Genuinely care about her. Not about what she could be. Or what she did. But about how she felt.<p>

But her wings seemed to be clipped. There was always a reason why she couldn't. There was always something holding her back, or more appropriately, down. She was stuck on the ground, moving in one direction that she didn't choose.

She could admit that she loved the feeling of being listened to, of being powerful. But with that power, came the loss of freedom. The freedom that she craved more than anything.

Power was one thing, but in her mind, it was nothing compared to the feeling of being a little wild, a little crazy, or even being strict and hard lined as long as it was her choice. But it wasn't. It was everyone else's.

Somewhere along the line, she had lost the ability to say no. That was her problem. Her wings weren't clipped, they were broken. He had broken them.


	6. Prompt: Melody

Prompt: Melody  
>He couldn't decide whether the melody was something positive or negative. It trudged up all those feelings that he had shoved away. But that was just it, it brought back the memories. Almost all of them were good. Her laugh ringing in his ears. Her hair flashing in the sunlight. Even the little things, like the way she tucked her hair behind her ear.<p>

All of these things were positive. But the issue was that he had to let go of those memories too. Too soon, it was always too soon.

If he could live in those memories forever he would, an eternal happiness that he pushed away. If he could dwell in those perfect moments forever, he would. Even the bad moments were good as long as they were with her, making them better than his reality.

At the same time if he could forget everything, every moment he spent with her, he would. It would save him so much heartache. So much heartache caused by one stupid melody that she used to hum day in, day out.

All these painfully blissful memories drudged up by one melody he tried to ignore with everything in him. The one melody that played in his mind day in, day out, in her voice.


	7. Prompt: Rules

Prompt: Rules  
>Oliver had always been bad at following the rules. He thought nothing of the consequences. How anyone felt about his actions didn't matter. In short, he just didn't care.<p>

Why should he? It didn't affect him. So why should he, someone so high up in the social stratosphere that everyone else worshiped the ground beneath his feet. Therefore no one had the right to question him. Especially when girls loved the attitude. No rules, his only philosophy.

Rules went along with etiquette. And he certainly never did etiquette. That was until he wanted to impress someone. There was only one person he ever had any intention of impressing. Because usually, he just didn't care.

Still, he had no reason to. He made it clear. They worshiped him.

But she was different. Why? He didn't know. But she was. And just like no one else ever questioned him, he never questioned him. Usually, he appreciated a bad girl. A girl, who, like him, just didn't care.

Sure, sometimes, he stopped to wonder about the sudden change, but he dismissed the notion. Eventually, it made sense.

He never wanted to impress them because he didn't have to try. He just did, and then they fell at his feet. Sure, he liked that, the constant glory was certainly not something he discouraged. No, she was different. Tess Mercer followed the rules. She made him care because she cared.

Did it make sense? No. It was a crazy notion. She, Tess Mercer, an absolute nobody caused the conversion of absolute somebody, Oliver Queen to someone who wanted to follow the rules. No, it didn't make any sense. But he just didn't care.

She was different for him. So for her, he followed the rules. For her, he pretended to care. And after a while he began to actually care. It came as a shock for most, including him, but surprisingly, not her. Because while he had a reputation for being a notorious bad boy, she just didn't care.


	8. Prompt: Nostalgia

Prompt: Nostalgia Oliver walked through their apartment mindlessly, so unbelievably tired, and flopped down on the bed, face first. Tess leaned on the doorframe with a smile, shaking her head. "Do not judge me," Oliver said, sensing her presence, face still down on the bed, making the words come out muffled. She crossed the room and sat down next to him. "Of course not." She idly played with his hair, her fingers running through the blond strands. Oliver looked up at her, head laying on his hand, propped up by his elbow, studying her as he had many times before, never ceasing to be amazed. She removed her hand with a fond smile. "You know what I found today?" she asked. "What?" he asked, mockingly. She turned and picked up a small piece of paper on the bedside table. He sat up, leaning against the headboard, pulling her onto his lap. She did so without question as he wrapped his arms around her. She leant back against him, feeling his warmth, just like she used to. She held the paper so they could both see. It was them. He had his arms wrapped around her, and she did the same. They looked like they were deep in conversation, a brilliant smile on her face, as he feigned hurt and shock. They looked so happy, peaceful almost. "Do you ever miss it?" she asked. "Sometimes. But then I remember what I have now," he answers, staring at her instead of the picture. "Things were so simple then. It was just you and me against the world. No worries or cares. We both worked but we had much more free time. You weren't worried about saving the world. There were no Kryptonian threats," she reminisced. "Well, there were, we just didn't know about them," he corrected, jokingly. Then he grew serious, "But the most important part was what we felt. And we still have that." His hand intertwined with hers, squeezing gently. She leaned back, her head on his shoulder, looking him in the eye and kissed him deeply. Every once in a while, he did get nostalgia, but then he looked at her, and realized he wouldn't trade his life for the world. 


	9. Prompt: heartbeat

His heartbeat seemed to be the only steady thing in a sea of uncertainty. They had just met on an island in the middle of nowhere and yet his presence was already calming her.

She lay next to him, her head lay on his chest. They only had one blanket and that was their excuse, but really, they each needed a warm body next to them. They each needed someone to chase away the nightmares.

She would never admit it, but she never wanted to move. The sound of the sea should have put her on edge but, it actually only helped lull her to sleep. That and his heartbeat.

It was steady, strong, exactly what she needed in that moment. Her hand lay on his bare chest, tracing random patterns, anything to distract herself from the living nightmare she had just endured. He pulled her closer and she didn't resist.

He was dreaming, she could see that much. His head was beginning to turn and he held her with an iron grip. "Don't touch her," he mumbled. She whispered comforting words, encouraging him back into a deep and dreamless sleep, just as his heartbeat was doing for her.


	10. Prompt: Stranger

Prompt: Stranger

She was a stranger to him. She swore she didn't care. But she had to. Or else...he would look like an idiot. Because he still thought about her everyday but if she didn't think about him at all.

And how would that make him look? Like exactly the opposite of what his image is. And he's never devoted this much time to anyone, much less someone who didn't even want his presence.

No, he didn't think about her day and night. She's not the person he thinks about. That person is long gone. Long since abandoned. This is someone totally new. She didn't look at him like she used to. She doesn't laugh like the old her did. She hardly even gave him a smile anymore.

Still, he has to try. "A truce...over dinner," he says, trying that cocky smile that she used to love. Now it only seems to annoy her.

How did someone go from smiling and shaking their head in a way that always eventually led to a lip-lock to an icy glare when he did nothing different? So if it isn't him that means it's her. Which begs the question, what happened to her?

Her cold demeanor doesn't even flicker when she says, "Pick me up at eight." Maybe she's still in there. There's still a shot. There has to be. If she honestly doesn't care she wouldn't have said yes. She would have kicked him out just like after all of his other advances. So she may still be in there. Maybe.

The next morning, she leaves with nothing more than, "I had an itch, you scratched it," successfully breaking his heart in two with words straight from the mouth of Lex Luthor simply fed into her brain until she believed it too.

Lex had changed her, morphed her into something she swore she would never become, the polar opposite of who she was before, giving her lonely castle walls to protect the heartbroken girl who seemed to have shriveled and died, leaving only the cold, solitary ruins that he wished would come crumbling down.

But no ice or fire could bring down the facade when it is made of exactly that, fire and ice. Now even he could admit she was a stranger. A stranger that would take forever to forget. But he would. He would if it killed him, because Mercy no longer existed. Just a stranger who called herself Tess Mercer.


	11. Prompt: confusion

Tess could not decide whether or not she hated him. After all, he had given her every reason to. He cheated on her. What more reason do you need than that?

She couldn't really say other than, apparently, something because that hate that was supposed to be so prominent was equally challenged by that burning, passionate feeling that people called love.

Love that allowed her to be tricked and played and broken without consequence.

He had made her feel special, and for the first time loved. Love was such a tricky word and she couldn't say she' deer felt it before, at least not in the moment. No, she was always far too insecure to feel it in the moment. But he broke through that in that charming way of his, making her feel like he was taking down her walls brick by brick to make her comfortable, but that was a lie from the start. He crashed through and for a moment made her feel different, and dare she say it again for fear of jinxing it even more, special.

And then he tore it apart, showed her that after all, she wasn't different from the rest. He had never loved her. She was just a pretty face to decorate his arm.

But the moment people started to think he actually cared about her, he proved to the world that she was nothing. He turned around and showed them and her in the most brutally destroying way that she was a bug on his windshield, if she was even enough to be a momentary distraction, which she had long ago convinced herself that she wasn't, because otherwise it would be even more confusing than it already was.

And yet for some reason, she loved him. Much more than she should, and more than she thought she could, past her capacity. Maybe she set herself up for failure with that. But in the end it didn't matter what led them to that point but he abused that love and made her pay for feeling it. So many sleepless nights because she defied the lesson she learned so long ago. Never trust anyone. Because they'll break you. Show you why you shouldn't. Just like he did.

She's not confused anymore. She definitely does hate him. But she loves him too.


End file.
